The Raggedy Doctor and Fantastic Magician
by Ayperos5239
Summary: First Sequel to My Forever. The Doctor and Magi crash into Amelia's back yard and not long after Rory comes in beat to hell. What would happen if they decided to adopt the children and take them flying? This has Mpreg (Kinda), language and a bit, not much, of violence. Adult situations abound.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel Number one. this one is focused on the Doctor and the Magician aka Micah.

Reviews are always welcome and make me happy.

hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little Amelia Pond sat at her bedside one gloomy night and with determination she closed her eyes and began to prey.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and the pencils, and the fish. It's Easter now so I hope I didn't wake you but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sherry says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not cause at night there's voices. So please, PLEASE could you send someone to fix it...or a police man, or..."

A crash drew Amelia's attention and with a quick "back in a moment." She ended her prayer and moved to grab a torch and look out her window. What she saw shocked her.

There was a big blue box where the shed used to be and before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed what she needed and run from the house, towards the odd blue box that had fallen from the sky.

The doors to the box flew open and a waft of smoke flew out, followed closely by a claw and rope. Someone was trying to come out of the box and this intrigued Amelia more than scared her.

Not long after a face emerged from the box, smiling and happy and Amelia immediately liked him.

"Can I have an apple?" He asked, crawling out and lowering a hand down into the box and pulling up another man, this one looking a bit older but kind none the less. She decided she liked him too.

"All I can think about, apples. I like apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new, never had cravings before." The first man rambled and the second man, after crawling out of the box and falling to the ground, rolled his eyes before smiling up at Amelia.

"Are you here about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asked and the Doctor, who was still sitting at the edge of the TARDIS looked curious.

"What Cra-ACK!" He said, falling off the TARDIS, contorting in agony.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, this is perfectly no-ohrmal!" The Doctor said, before a strip of gold light left his mouth.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked and was met with two identical stares.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" The Doctor asked smiling.

"No, it's just a bit odd."

"He means the crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." Amelia answered, still wondering what their names were.

"Okay then. I'm the Doctor, this is my husband the Magician. Do as I say, don't ask stupid questions and don't wonder off." The Doctor said, standing and walking straight into a tree.

"Are you okay?" The Magician asked, looking down at the Doctor who looked gob smacked.

"Early days, steering's a bit off." The Doctor answered, standing up and looking around. With a nod of his head, he made his way towards the house, Amelia and the Magician close behind.

"You wanted an apple, right?" Amelia asked, running towards the kitchen, beckoning the two to follow.

Amelia grabbed an apple and walked over to the Doctor, who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, looking around curiously.

"If you're a Doctor, and you're a Magician, why does your box say Police?" Amelia asked, handing the apple to the Doctor and watching him take a bite.

"Be forewarned, this could take a while. I'll clean up for him, I promise." The Magician said, all smiles for the cute little girl.

As soon as those words had left the Magician's mouth the Doctor spat out his mouth full of apple and coughed before pointing the apple at Amelia accusingly.

"That's disgusting, what is that?"

"It's an apple."

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apples." The Doctor said, which caused the Magician to laugh loudly.

"You said you loved them."

"No, no no, yoghurt's my favourite, give me yoghurt." The Doctor said as the Magician picked up the spat out piece of apple. He'd been through this before, only once but he knew what was coming.

Amelia handed the Doctor the yoghurt, only for him to take a bit and spit it right back out.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite." Amelia said, annoyed.

"Nope. New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes, WRONG!" The Doctor flailed about a bit while the Magician took to cleaning the spat out yoghurt. He wondered, as he finished up the cleaning, how much longer this was going to take.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Some say he was dropped on his head when he was young." The Magician commented off handedly, going about rinsing the yoghurt filled wash cloth.

"Don't listen to him. Wrong with me? It's not my fault, why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something."

They tried bacon, which caused the Doctor to accuse Amelia of poisoning him, followed by beans, which he hated immediately, and bread and butter, which had been thrown clear out of the house, all the while the Magician did dishes and cleaned up every mess the Doctor threw towards him.

"We have carrots." Amelia said, at her wits end with the situation.

"Carrots...wait no I know what I need. I need, I need...fish fingers and custard."

And that's what found Amelia, the Magician and the Doctor sitting at the table eating Ice cream, fish fingers and custard and tea with biscuits respectively.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, taking a bite of fish.

"Amelia Pond."

"That's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Name like a fairy tale." The Doctor said, all smiles.

"Where are your parents? I thought we'd have woken them by now." The Magician asked, taking a sip of his tea and watching the Doctor eat happily.

"I don't a mum and dad, just an aunt." Amelia said.

"We don't even have an aunt." The Doctor said, making Amelia smile.

"You're lucky."

"I know." The Magician answered, smiling widely at Amelia.

"So where's your aunt."

"Out." Amelia answered and the Magician looked appalled.

"And she's left you alone?" He asked, watching the Doctor tilt the bowl of custard, taking a long drink.

"I'm not scared." Amelia said, sounding put upon.

"Of course you're not." The Doctor said, wiping his face. "Box falls out of sky, men fall out of box, man eats fish custard and look at you. Just sitting there. So you want to know what I think?"

Amelia shrugged and the Master looked intregued.

"Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall." The Doctor said, finishing up his fish custard.

"It's in my room." Amelia said, standing and leading the way towards her room and pointing.

"I'll take care of it." The Doctor said, turning to look at the Magician. "Magi, you know what to do."

The Magician nodded and grabbed Amelia's hand, leading her back down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"I want to see." Amelia said, twitching in her seat, wanting to get back to her room.

"You know how adults tell you everything's going to be fine and you feel like they're lying to you to make you feel better?" Magi asked and Amelia nodded, rolling her eyes at the concept.

"Everything will be just fine. Want to know why they call me the Magician?" Magi asked and Amelia nodded.

"Well, I've always been able to do the impossible. We all have energy but there are some, very few in number, that can control it, manifest it and make it do whatever they like. I can make the energy dance around. Do you want to see?"

Amelia nodded again and waited, anticipation rising. Magi smiled and clapped his hands and slowly, very slowly, opening his hands to show a thin ray of energy glowing blue and beautiful. With a shake of his hands he separated the balls of energy and threw them into the air, watching them dance around and move this way and that, catching Amelia's attention.

Amelia's eyes widened in amazement as she watched the tiny balls of light dance around her head and she immediately adored the Magician. No one had done something like this for her before and this man, who barely knew her, had shown her amazing things.

"So this aunt of yours..." Magi asked, catching Amelia's attention.

"She doesn't really care about me..."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she does." Magi said and Amelia shook her head.

"No...she really doesn't. She leaves to be rid of me..."

"Amelia?" A voice came from the front door and Amelia's smile widened.

"Rory, I'm in the kitchen." Amelia said looking brightly at Magi. "Rory's my friend...he's..."

Rory came into the kitchen and threw himself at Amelia, who held him close and rubbed his back.

"What happened Rory?" Amelia asked, forgetting about Magi for the time being.

"He hit me again." Rory said, angry.

"Who hit you?" Magi asked, frowning.

"My dad...who are you?" Rory asked, looking up at the Magician curiously.

"I'm the Magician...does he do it often?"

"All the time." Amelia answered on his behalf, clinging to Rory as badly as he was clinging to her.

"I see..."

A noise interrupted their talk and Magi looked up with trepidation.

"No!" He said, running to look out the window at the TARDIS. "No, no, no."

"Five minute hop should do it Magi. I'll be here taking care of prisoner Zero." Magi heard the Doctor say and he sighed.

"You see that box? It's special, time machine and space ship. I need to take it five minutes into the future. I'll be back in five minutes, don't go anywhere." Magi said, placing a kiss to both children's heads before running out of the house and jumping into the TARDIS.

"Who else is here?" Rory asked, taking a seat and waiting.

"The Doctor...that's what he calls himself." Amelia answered, rubbing Rory's back calmly.

"Is he nice?" Rory asked and Amelia nodded. "He's funny."

"Am I?" The Doctor asked walking into the kitchen. "That's good. Funny's good."

Rory looked up at the Doctor and the Doctor's heart stopped. Rory's face was bruised horribly.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked, kneeling before the frightened boy.

"My dad..."

"Do you have any other family?" The Doctor asked, running his sonic screwdriver up and down Rory's body and frowning. Rory had been beaten mercilessly.

"No..."

"Neither of us have any other family. Amelia's aunt neglects her, barely comes home and my dad...he's mean and he drinks a lot." Rory said as the door to the front door opened and the Magician returned, looking sadly at the children before him.

"Is everything fixed?" Amelia asked and the Doctor nodded, pulling a sphere out of his pockets and showing it to Amelia.

"The Multiform that escaped is in here and once the TARDIS is rebuilt I'll take him back to the Atraxi planet, no harm done to anyone." The Doctor said, looking at the Magician who nodded.

"You and Rory...want to come with?" The Magician asked, kneeling down to face the children.

"Really?" Rory asked, hopeful.

"Really, really." The Doctor answered, all smiles.

"So...you'll be our parents then?" Amelia asked and the Doctor's smile widened.

"If that's what you want." The Magician answered, knowing how excitable the Doctor was.

"We won't be alone?" Rory asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Never ever again." The Doctor promised.

"Promise?" Amelia asked and the time lords nodded.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die." The Magician answered and the children jumped up and into the time lords' arms. The Doctor holding Rory while the Magician held Amelia.

"Forever?" Rory asked, burying his head in the Doctor's neck.

"Forever and ever."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo to the people. Love you all and love the reviews...even though I only have the one I treasure it all the same.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Magi, put the kids to bed, we're going to be here a while." The Doctor said, placing Rory back on the ground and smiling at the worried boy.

"But you said we could go." Rory said, a bit put upon.

"And you are, but I'm not about to just kidnap you. Everyone deserves a choice." The Doctor said, ushering the boy over towards Magi, who grabbed for his hand and led him towards Amelia.

"Both of you, clean your teeth and faces, it's time for some sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to leave." Magi said and Rory hung his head.

"I don't have a toothbrush or bed here."

"That's fine. You can sleep at the foot of Amelia's bed tonight, if you're okay with that." Magi suggested, looking at Amelia for permission.

"It's fine by me. I have a spare toothbrush for you." Amelia said, grabbing Rory's hand and running towards the bathroom.

"We need to find out where Rory lives." The Doctor said, having waited for the children to leave.

"I'll figure it out. I was about to tuck them in shortly." Magi answered, smiling at the Doctor.

"I'll come with."

"You always did enjoy this part. Always happy to read to the children, see their eyes sparkle as you told them of the stars."

And together they made their way to Amelia's room, where she had already snuggled into bed, Rory lying under a hefty blanket on the floor.

"Alright then. Story?" The Doctor asked and the children's faces lit up. "Good, but first, Rory love, where do you live so we can gather some of your things?"

"Three doors down to the left of here." Rory said and the Magician nodded, smile on his face as he kissed both children on the head and left the room.

"Now." The Doctor began. "Time for a story."

"What's it going to be about?" Rory asked, yawning loudly.

"How about a princess." Amelia suggested and Rory scrunched up his face in distaste.

"How about a hero?" Rory asked and Amelia shrugged. Hero's were always awesome.

"How about both?" The Doctor suggested and the children nodded, accepting the compromise.

"Once upon a time there was a princess, who was also a hero, who had with her the best weapon on the planet. This weapon was a screwdriver..."

"Are you kidding me? That's not a weapon. That's a tool..." Amelia said in the way only children manage when they believe to be utterly correct.

"Oh but this wasn't an ordinary screwdriver. This screwdriver was special, magical even. The princess had, for a long time, been bored and so one day had decided to sit around and mess about with the screwdriver and make it able to do all sorts of things. She'd made it into the magical screwdriver and it could do anything and everything. This screwdriver had a weakness though, it couldn't do much with wood, now could it, and so whenever the princess came across wood, she was powerless."

"Well that's useless. Wood can't harm anyone and why can't this magic screwdriver get through wood?" Rory asked.

"She hadn't made a setting for wood yet. Which reminds me, I really ought to get on that now shouldn't I?"

"Wait...this is about you?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"So?" The Doctor asked, looking petulant.

"But you're a man, you can't be a princess." Rory pointed out.

"And why not?"

"Because...you just can't be." Amelia said.

"I can be whoever and whatever I want, just like you. If you, Rory, want to be a dancer, be a dancer, and if you, Amelia, want to be a mechanic or an engineer or even a wrestler, you can do it. Nothing and no one can stop you but yourself."

"So I can do anything?" Rory asked, bashful.

"Anything."

"Even if I wanted to be smart...maybe brave?"

"Oh Rory, you're already brilliant and gorgeous. You're beautifully human and no one can take that from you, do you understand?"

"No!" Rory answered honestly.

"You will. Trust me, you will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Magi wasn't happy as he made his way towards Rory's home. He had no idea what he was in for and he was mainly hoping that this man could have some sense talked into him. He loved children, and would gladly take Rory and Amelia under his protection, but he would give their parents a choice. They deserved that much at least.

Walking up to the front door of Rory's home, he straightened himself and knocked three times. It was only nine at night, so Rory's father should be awake.

The door flew open to reveal a drunk of a man swaying in place. Face red with alcohol consumption and narrowing his eyes to get a good look at Magi.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, angry.

"I'm the Magician, and I'm here to talk to you about your son." Magi said, trying to keep calm. Beating this man wouldn't solve a thing. Not really.

"What of him? Disappointment he turned out to be."

"I've come to give you a choice. You can either give him to me or I can take him. Take your pick." Magi said, clenching his fists to prevent any violence.

"What's the bitch told you now? Probably said I'd hit him huh? Well I haven't now have I? I haven't the energy, I'm sick and all." Rory's dad said, trying to defend himself.

"Okay, I'll take him then. Have a good night. I'm sorry I bothered you." Magi said, turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't. You're not taking him anywhere you good for nothing..."

Magi turned and stared at the drunken excuse of a man and every bit of anger he had was directed towards him. How DARE he even consider trying to stop him.

"I will be taking Rory with me and you can call whoever it is you want to call, you won't be able to find him. He'll be safe from you, I promise you that."

Rory's dad took a step back and looked worried.

"But I love him."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Magi said, turning and leaving, not giving the man another moment of his time. This was why he hated humans sometimes. This was why sometimes, they didn't deserve forgiveness.

With an angry stride, Magi made his way back towards Amelia's house and his anger immediately dissipated as he looked up through the window and noticed the kids wide awake and sitting on Amelia's bed while the Doctor jumped about and exaggerated the story he was probably immersed in telling.

With a shake of his head, he made his way into the house and up the stairs. The closer he got to Amelia's room the louder their laughs got.

Opening the door, Magi was greeted with three identical stares and he couldn't help himself, he threw his head back and laughed his heart out. All three of them looked as though they'd been caught doing something bad and all three had looked horribly worried.

"Go on then, I want to know how it ends." Magi said and the Doctor smiled widely before continuing his story.

"And you wouldn't believe who came to the rescue." The Doctor said, eyes wide and childlike.

"Was it Rose?" Rory asked, at the edge of his seat with anticipation.

"Yes, it was Rose. She'd opened up the TARDIS and taken in the time vortex, the whole of it and no one's meant to do that." The Doctor said and Amelia's eyes widened.

"Was she dying?" She asked, worried.

"Yes she was. She destroyed all of the Daleks and brought Jack back to life before I got her to see sense."

"Jack's alive?" Rory asked, smile brightening. He'd been particularly sad when he'd heard Jack had died.

"Oh yes he is. Can't die now, fixed point in time and all. So I took the Vortex from Rose and absorbed it...all of it."

Magi's eyes widened as he looked at the Doctor. This was a story about one of his regenerations.

"And then what happened?" Amelia asked, seeing clearly that the Doctor was alive.

"Well, I changed. I don't die, I just change, same with Magi." The Doctor explained.

"So...you can't die?" Rory asked, hopeful.

"Oh I can die, just not as easily as one would think." The Doctor answered, kissing both kids on the head. "Alright now, it's bed time. Lie down and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." The children chorused.

"Good night Rory, Amelia." Magi said, tucking them in and turning off the light. "Sweet dreams."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about half hour later when Sherry made her way back home, giggling and clumsily banging about, trying to open the door.

"If you could please keep it down, I've just put my kids to sleep." The Doctor said, opening the door and glaring down at the woman before her.

"What on earth are you doing in my house?" Sherry said, panic rising as she took a step back.

"Taking care of my kids." The Doctor said.

"So you just took over my house to take care of your kids? Where's Amelia?" Sherry asked, scared.

"Oh, my daughter? She's in bed, asleep."

"She's not your daughter, she's my niece and I demand to know where she is." Sherry said, on the verge of tears.

"What would you have done if you came home to her dead body." The Doctor asked, watching Sherry's face pale.

"I-I don't know." Sherry admitted, ashamed of herself.

"You have a choice. Give her to me, or I take her. Choose wisely." The Doctor said, opening the door and letting Sherry in.

"That's not fair. You haven't even given me a chance to change." Sherry said, storming into the house and towards the kitchen to take a seat.

"That's the problem with you lot. You never change. Magi, tea please." The Doctor said and Magi nodded, setting the kettle to boil.

"Who are you?" Sherry asked, looking at Magi with worry.

"He's my husband. Now choose." The Doctor commanded and Sherry hung her head.

"How many people have you done this to?" Sherry asked, avoiding the question.

"We have Rory upstairs now." Magi said, setting a cup of tea in front of Sherry before handing one to the Doctor.

"How did that go by the way?" The Doctor asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Not good. He opened the door drunk and tried to convince me that Rory hadn't been hit, that he'd been too weak to lay a finger on the boy." Magi said, his anger at the situation returning.

"No sane person would believe that. Now back to you miss. Choose."

"You took Rory? Oh thank god. That poor boy...you don't think I'm as bad as that man...do you?" Sherry asked, scared.

"We're giving you the same choice, aren't we?" Magi asked, taking a sip of his cooling tea.

"But I'm not as bad as that man. I just leave some nights to have a bit of fun. She's seven, she knows how to care for herself. Please give me another chance." Sherry said and the Doctor shook his head.

"All three of my children are gone, and you never realize how badly you'll miss them...how much of a gift they truly are...until the day you lose them. I won't let your neglect cost Amelia her life. She's coming with us and not a single person in the entire universe can track me down so I suggest you say your goodbyes while you can." Magi said, placing his cup in the sink and turning to Sherry, who was sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sherry said, holding her cup tightly.

"How many times have you left her alone at night?" The Doctor asked, angry.

"A lot." Sherry admitted.

"We leave first thing tomorrow." The Doctor said, stalking up the stairs to sit by Amelia's door and tinker with his screwdriver. Something was wrong with it and he needed to figure out what.

"Get some sleep." Magi said, walking towards the front door, wanting to check on the TARDIS. Last he'd checked the TARDIS was locked and the sooner the TARDIS was up for traveling the sooner they could all leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hallo to the people. Love you all and love the reviews. I'm glad this story is enjoyed. I've thought long and hard about where I want this to go and I hope you enjoy where it leads.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor finally made his way back down to the kitchen at seven in the morning and had to smile as he watched Magi making breakfast. There were times when the Doctor swore that Magi had more of a maternal instinct than he had and he'd been the one to have their children.

There were times when the Doctor wondered about Magi's hesitance at having children and how hard he'd had to work to get Magi to allow for a change so they could become parents. It had always been a bit odd, considering how much Magi adored children and how very good he was with them. They'd been together for so many years and every year this mystery ate at him, but he was a new man and he wouldn't hesitate to ask, when the time was right.

"What's for breakfast?" The Doctor asked, announcing his presence.

Magi turned his attention to the Doctor and smiled lovingly at him. No matter how many years they'd been together, he would never stop loving this man. Something about the Doctor called to him and though he was keeping a big secret from the Doctor, he knew that he'd be with his Doctor for many more years to come. He just hoped the TARDIS helped keep the children with them for longer than a human life span. Neither of them could take any more loss.

"French toast and eggs with a side of fresh fruit and tea." Magi answered, turning back to the task at hand.

"Did you get any sleep?" The Doctor asked, walking over and running a hand through Magi's long hair.

"Not a wink. I was too worried Sherry would up and leave with Amelia in the dead of night." Magi confessed, turning to bury his face in the Doctor's warm hand.

"I was sat by their door. She wouldn't have been able to get in, also I'm in need of a new sonic screwdriver...I may have broken the one I have." The Doctor admitted, leaning in close to Magi.

"It was time for an upgrade anyway. I'm sure the TARDIS will make you a new one." Magi said, leaning up to meet the Doctor's lips. They hadn't kissed in so long that the moment their lips touched a spark of happiness and home flowed through them. The Doctor had kissed quite a few people in his long life, but he'd never come across anyone quite like Magi. His kisses were delicious and all consuming. Nothing compared to having his breath stolen by the one he loved.

"We rely too much on her you know." The Doctor said, breaking the kiss with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't mind." Magi said, running a hand down the Doctor's new face before turning back to finish breakfast. "Could you wake the children?"

"Sherry as well?" The Doctor asked and Magi sighed but nodded. They'd told her she'd be allowed to say her goodbyes. "Right."

The Doctor left to wake the children while Micah set the table. He missed domesticity. He remembered times when the Doctor would sleep in and Archie would have to wake him with a cup of the strongest tea that Gallifrey had to offer. When they'd been hired to help with the time war...that had been hell. The Doctor stopped sleeping then. Not that sleep deprivation would kill them, but it did change him drastically...well it didn't help that the Doctor was a woman at the time, they having wanted more children at the time. The news of their needed help couldn't have come at a worse time. They'd lost everything during the time war...worse yet...he'd lost the Doctor and that hurt worse than any other loss for the Doctor was still there but he'd changed...he'd been withdrawn and angry.

Now, though...well now he'd changed back to the Doctor that Magi knew him to have been and he'd missed this Doctor. He'd missed everything this Doctor represented and he was so happy to have gotten a chance to have him back. For the longest time he'd assumed the Doctor was out of reach and he was never so glad to have been wrong.

Magi was broken from his thoughts as Rory and Amelia walked towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Maybe they'd thought the night before had been a fantastical dream.

"Morning." Amelia said, taking her seat at the table.

"Good morning." Rory said, standing at the kitchen door, worry creasing his brow.

"Morning. Are you hungry?" Magi asked, having not noticed Rory's hesitance.

"Famished." Amelia answered, twitching in her seat before turning to Rory, who had his head down and looked scared. "Come on Rory...why are you just standing there?"

Magi turned and looked at Rory, who was about a breath away from a breakdown.

"Rory, darling, what's wrong?" Magi asked, walking towards the frightened boy.

"The Doctor said you'd talked to my dad." Rory said, keeping his face hidden.

"Yes, I talked to your dad and let him know you're coming with us." Magi said, reaching tentatively for the boy's hand.

"Really?" Rory asked, his fear disappearing slightly.

"Would I lie to you? We're leaving after breakfast." Magi said, smile on his face as Rory's face shone with his happiness. "Now, grab your seat and I'll get your breakfast."

Rory ran towards his seat and hopped onto his chair and waited patiently for his breakfast. He'd been worried they'd changed their minds and his fear had been eating at him since he was woken up. Amelia didn't seem worried when the Doctor had said they'd talked to her aunt. In fact she'd seemed more confident about leaving with their saviors.

Magi placed a full plate before each child before taking a seat at the table, nursing a cup of tea. He wondered, as he took a sip of tea, what was taking the Doctor and Sherry so long to show up. He wasn't the type to dawdle.

As though his thoughts had summoned the other man, the Doctor and Sherry walked into the kitchen moments later, the Doctor sporting a rather horrible hand mark on his cheek and Sherry looking murderous.

"Kids, change of plans. Go change out of your nighties and we'll leave as soon as you're done. There's no need to pack, the TARDIS has everything you could need." Magi said, setting his cup on the table and glaring daggers at Sherry.

Amelia and Rory looked confused but did as they were told. They weren't about to upset their new caretakers. Not when they'd been nothing but kind to them. So, with a last bite of their food, they did as they were told, pushing away from the table and making their way to Amelia's room to change out of their nighties and into some proper clothing.

"The last person to touch my husband isn't alive to let you know what a horrible mistake you've just made." Magi said, glaring daggers at the woman who dared raise a hand to his husband.

The Doctor arched a brow at Magi and shook his head fondly. They both knew the Doctor could fend for himself, but that had never stopped Magi from defending him at every turn. There were times when it would get over bearing but it'd been so long since he'd had someone defend him that all he could do was smile fondly and let it happen. It was nice being taken care of.

"I won't be seeing my niece again after today and you're mad I slapped him?" Sherry asked, baffled. In her opinion, she'd been perfectly in the right to slap the bastard threatening her family.

"Don't go blaming us for your stupidity and neglect. If you'd been here when she'd needed you I wouldn't be taking her with, now would I?" Magi asked, pointing an accusatory finger towards Sherry.

"We're ready." Amelia said, appearing at the kitchen with Rory in tow.

"Good. Say goodbye." Magi said, continuing to glare at Sherry.

"Goodbye aunt Sherry."

"Don't I get a hug?" Sherry asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"You didn't want one before." Amelia reminded and it was like a knife in Sherry's chest.

"Let's go, I'll tell you a story." The Doctor said extending both hands and waiting for the children to take a hand each.

"Can you tell us about your adventures again?" Rory asked, hopeful.

"Are there any better stories?" The Doctor asked, leading them from the house towards the TARDIS.

Magi watched as the Doctor led the children from the house before turning to Sherry with an icy stare.

"You're lucky the Doctor is completely against violence or I would have broken your arm for daring to hurt my family." Magi said, standing and straightening his jacket.

"You're taking the last of my family away from me, you're lucky I only slapped him." Sherry said, arrogant smirk on her face.

Magi took a deep steadying breath and walked towards the kitchen door. He wasn't about to start a fight with this woman. She wasn't worth their time.

"Good day to you madam." Magi said before walking towards the TARDIS. This would be the last time they'd see Sherry and it didn't matter how badly this woman felt now, she'd shown Amelia nothing but neglect and he wouldn't stand for that.

Opening the TARDIS door a smile came to his lips as he watched the children run about the control deck, eyes wide and full of wonder. They'd never seen something so fantastical before. Bigger on the inside, goodness.

"You were right. She gave me a new screwdriver. Quite a beauty it is. She's got great taste." The Doctor said, putting in coordinates.

"That she does. Where are we going?

"The rings of Akhaten." The Doctor announced with a wide smile.

Magi's eyes clouded over briefly with grief before he smiled as well. He remembered the two of them, holding their grand daughter's hand and taking her about the market place, introducing her to everything wonderful in the universe. So many species would commune there every year and it would be good for the children to learn about the universe's vastness.

"Stand food?" Magi asked, curious.

"Is there any better food in the universe?" The Doctor asked, pressing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS shook upon take off.

Rory and Amelia held on to the railing as the TARDIS took flight and Magi shook his head fondly. The Doctor never liked stabilizing the TARDIS, it was boring, he'd say.

The TARDIS came to an stop and the Doctor's smile widened as he looked at the children. They hadn't a clue what was waiting for them on the other side of those wooden doors and the anticipation was always the best part of traveling.

"Come on then." The Doctor said, watching the children hesitate before running to the doors.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked, reaching hesitantly for the door.

"We are at the rings of Akhaten. Go on then." The Doctor persuaded, watching Amelia finally open the door and take a step off the TARDIS into the unknown.

Rory, on the other hand, was holding onto Magi's legs, worried for the unknown. He was afraid of so much and this would be remedied.

"Come on Rory, we're right with you." Magi said, nudging him towards the TARDIS doors and watching the boy make his way over tentatively.

The Doctor had followed Amelia out of the TARDIS, making sure she won't get lost in the hustle and bustle of the place and so that left Magi to tend to Rory, which was perfectly fine with him.

Rory slowly made his way off the TARDIS, Magi close behind. He'd never been far from home. He'd gone from his place to Amelia's or to school, never farther. He'd never been allowed out and it was odd to be able to go placed he'd only ever dreamed about. He was still worried that maybe all this was a fantastical dream, but slowly, very slowly, he could come to accept his luck had suddenly changed.

Walking out into the new world was confusing and exhilarating at the same time. His eyes widened as he looked at all the alien faces around him. He'd never met many different races of humans so this was very over whelming for him. Not in a bad way, but it was still an adjustment.

"So?" Magi asked, extending a hand and watching Rory snag his hand and hold on tightly. He was scared.

"It's...very different." Rory said, not sure how to express his joy and fear at the circumstances.

"It is. Do you like it?"

"They scare me." Rory admitted, head lowered in fear of disappointing the Magician.

"Are you hungry?" Magi asked and Rory nodded. They hadn't had a very satisfying breakfast.

"Come on then." Magi said with a smile, leading Rory towards the different stands that were about the market place.

"Fruit?" Magi asked and Rory nodded, not trusting his voice. He was still very overwhelmed by it all.

Grabbing a blue glowing fruit, Magi paid for the purchase and handed the fruit to Rory, who devoured it quickly. It was very good.

"I wonder how Amelia's doing." Magi pondered out loud and Rory finally smiled.

"She's probably having a blast. Nothing scares her. I wish I were more like her, I don't want to always be so scared."

"Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. It's what you do, in spite of your fear, that makes you strong." Magi said, squeezing Rory's hand reassuringly.

"I don't like being afraid." Rory admitted.

"There was a time when I was scared of everything." Magi admitted smiling down at the wide eyed Rory.

"Really?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. Really."

"How did you get over your fears?"

"I didn't. I learned to push my fears to the back of my mind, just enough to forget they exist...even if it's for a little while."

"What are you afraid of?" Rory asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Before? I was afraid of too much to name them all but I can tell you what scares me now, if you'd like." Rory nodded. "I'm scared of losing you, Amelia and the Doctor. You're my family and family is my everything."

"Why us? The Doctor, I understand...but..." Rory was confused.

"No matter who your parents were yesterday, today you are my son and Amelia is my daughter and both of you are now my entire universe. I won't survive if I were to lose the two of you." Magi admitted and Rory smiled wider than he'd ever smiled before.

"So you're my dad now?" Rory asked, bursting with happiness. He'd always wanted a family, one who loved him for everything he had to offer.

"I've been your dad since the moment I offered to take you away." Magi answered, kneeling before Rory. "No one can take you from me now."

"Thanks dad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This way." Amelia squealed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and dragging him from stand to stand, looking at all the assortment of fruits and vegetables from around the world. There were so many different kinds and not a single one looked remotely familiar.

"Having fun?" The Doctor asked, pulling on Amelia's hand to slow her a bit.

"Yeah, it's really fun." Amelia said, smiling brightly at the Doctor. "But why?"

"Why what?" The Doctor asked, baffled at the question.

"Why do this for us? It's not like you'll keep us." Amelia said, matter of factly, as though the idea of being wanted was foreign to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor asked, wanting to know Amelia's mind set.

"If our own family barely wanted us, why would you?"

The Doctor smiled brilliantly at Amelia. There wasn't a single thing in this universe that could separate these children from him and now he understood that Amelia needed to hear it. He wasn't good at this sort of thing but he'd make an exception for his children. They deserved it.

"No matter who you called family yesterday, today and for the rest of your life you are mine and Magi's daughter and Rory is our son. Not a force in this universe can change that."

"So...you'd be my dad?" Amelia asked, hopeful. She might be brave and head strong but she was only seven and she wanted stability.

"Magi and I would be your dads, yes." The Doctor said, smiling at her wide eyed happiness.

"What would I call you and him? Wouldn't it be odd to call both of you dad?" Amelia asked and the Doctor shook his head fondly.

"I don't mind being called mum. You won't be the first to call me that."

"But you're not a woman." Amelia pointed out, as though this was news to the Doctor.

"Don't you remember what I told you last night? I can be whoever and whatever I want and if I want to I can be mum." The Doctor said.

"You won't leave us?" Amelia asked, worried.

"Not in a hundred million billion years."

"You'll be my family forever?"

"As long as that takes." The Doctor answered, kneeling before Amelia to look her in the eyes.

Amelia wiped at the tears falling down her face and nodded. She'd never really been cared for after her parents died and she deserved happy. With a choked sob she fell into the Doctor's arms and clung to him.

"Thanks dad."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M UPDATING. YAY!

Thank you

Hugs and such.

**Disclaimer: Doctor who is not mine. Magi is though...that is all. **

**XXX**

Magi was fast asleep dreaming of something or another when he was woken by the shouts of a little girl calling him. He opened his eyes blearily and looked beside him to the Doctor, who was already sitting up and getting dressed. The Doctor was always so much better at the nightly calls than he had been.

"Get some more sleep Magi." The Doctor said, placing a small kiss to Magi's lips before straightening his bow tie. He wouldn't be caught dead without it after all.

"Are you sure?" Magi asked, attempting to sit up but failing miserably.

"I'm quite sure." The Doctor's response was simple as he stood and left the room. Magi found himself to be the luckiest time lord in existence at that moment. Who else could brag that they had such a caring husband? Placing his head back on the pillow he was out before he knew it.

The Doctor walked the TARDIS halls in the hopes of finding Amelia. She'd been the one to call them, waking them from their sleep. Something must have worried her. She wasn't usually one for nightly comfort, that was more Rory's department.

"DAD!" He heard again and he sped up his pace, looking from one room to another until he finally found her. She was beside the library door, looking pale and scared.

"Amelia, what's the matter?" He'd asked, running towards her and holding her close.

"I couldn't find you...I thought you'd gone." She said, eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

"No worries. We're here, have been for months. We won't leave." The Doctor assured, grabbing for her little hand.

"Are you sure you won't be sick of us?" Amelia asked, voice small.

"Now why would that ever happen?" The Doctor asked, baffled.

"Because we get in the way."

"Impossible. Remember star ship UK?" The Doctor asked and Amelia nodded. "If it wasn't for you and Rory we wouldn't have known what to do."

"But..."

"What's this really about?" The Doctor asked, leading them towards the kitchen. It didn't look like either of them were getting anymore sleep that night.

"I heard you and daddy talking." She said and if the Doctor was confused before, he was downright clueless now.

"About what?"

"I heard about wanting to have a kid..." The Doctor raised a brow. They'd said no such thing.

"Amelia, we don't need another kid, not yet anyway. You probably heard bits and assumed the rest." The Doctor said, trying to ease the little girl's mind.

"Then what was it about?" Amelia asked, all curiosity and cuteness and the Doctor debated if he should tell her what they were talking about.

It had been seven months since they'd adopted the children and thanks to the TARDIS, Amelia and Rory were slowly changing, becoming biologically theirs. Soon there would be four time lords running havoc all around the galaxy and for that the Doctor couldn't be happier.

They'd done quite a bit in those seven months, been to galaxy after galaxy, through time and space, shown the children the wonders that were around and everyone had loved it.

Then came the talk he'd had with Magi, the one Amelia was worried about. Magi and the Doctor had started up their physical relationship and it hadn't gone as planned. Magi was still as distant as always, refusing the Doctor access until finally, after three hours of taking about it, Magi had opened up.

"I'm two gendered." He'd said and the Doctor had shrugged. What did it matter what Gender Magi was, it wasn't what was between the legs the Doctor had fallen in love with.

"So?" The Doctor had answered.

"But I'm..."

"You're nothing but my husband."

"But..."

"No buts." The Doctor was adamant Magi not beat himself up over this. "I would have liked to know sooner, maybe then I wouldn't have had to change genders for kids, yeah?" He was teasing but Magi bowed his head.

"I don't think it's possible for me to have them." Magi admitted, ashamed.

"Okay, if we want a kid, we'll know what to do."

"No! No more. I've watched you die enough." Magi said, anger and frustration in his tone.

"But if you want a kid..."

"I don't. Just...I don't." The Doctor knew better, but didn't push the subject.

"So, how?"

"I fell in love with you."

"That's a given, I'm very lovable."

"Doctor." Magi warned, glaring at his husband.

"I'm all ears."

"I fell in love with you but you were fawning over the women and so...I forced a regeneration but screwed it up...been stuck like this ever since." Magi admitted, face red with embarrassment.

"It happens." The Doctor said as though this was a common occurrence. "So how'd you get over your fear and finally talk to me?"

"I didn't, if you remember you grabbed my arm, stole a TARDIS and took me around the universe."

"I didn't steal her, I borrowed her. I had every intention of giving her back." The Doctor sounded put upon.

They had laughed and the tension was officially lifted.

"Dad!" Amelia called, pulling the Doctor from his thoughts.

"It _was_ about kids, but never to replace you." The Doctor said, having Amelia take a seat at the table while he put the kettle on for some tea.

"So would you want kids...you know, related to you?" Amelia was still unsure.

"Give it three or so more months and you and Rory will be related to us." The Doctor said, grabbing two cups, placing a tea bag in each.

"How?"

"The TARDIS is making the changes little by little, not wanting to hurt the two of you, but here soon you'll be time lords." The Doctor said, acting like this was a common occurrence.

"But..."

"Amelia, darling, if your daddy and I decided to have more children, it would be to add to the family, not to replace its members."

"How could you want us?" Amelia asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Because you are our children and we love you. It doesn't matter where you started your lot in life, it's where you end it that matters, and you are now and for the rest of your existence, my daughter. If we chose to have more children, that fact would never change." The Doctor explained, patient as always.

"You promise?"

"I promise." The Doctor smiled.

"I wouldn't be mad if you did have more kids." Amelia announced, grabbing the tea the Doctor had placed before her.

"I know you wouldn't. I know you were just scared." The Doctor said, taking a sip of his tea and smiling kindly at his daughter.

"Have you had kids before?" Amelia asked and the Doctor's eyes darkened, remembering such a long time ago.

"We did."

"They're gone now, aren't they?" Amelia guessed.

"Yeah, they are."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The Doctor said, smiling at Amelia. "Where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Can we meet Jack?" Amelia asked and The Doctor's face lit up immediately. It had been a while since he'd last seen them.

"We can. I'll phone him, tell him to expect us soon."

Amelia followed the Doctor towards the control room and watched him reach for the phone in the center. With a few pushed buttons he placed the receiver to his ear and waited.

"Harkness." Jack answered.

"Jack!" The Doctor said, happily.

"Who died?" Jack sounded absolutely petrified. The Doctor NEVER called him.

"No one. I was hoping to pop in for a visit."

"Who _died_?" Jack asked again, not believing him.

"I swear Jack, no one died. I want to see the lot of you, pop in for breakfast maybe." The Doctor said, smiling at Amelia, who looked baffled at the one sided conversation.

"The hub or the house?" Jack asked, finally calming down.

"The house, I want to see how Saben's doing."

"A whole seven months yesterday." Jack said, pride evident in his voice. "I guess the hub can do without us for the day. I'll tell Ianto to make extra and I'll see you in what...?"

"Thirty minutes. I need to wake Magi." The Doctor said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How is Micah?" Jack asked, realizing that he'd missed the scientist.

"He's well. You'll see us soon."

"Okay, bye."

The Doctor hung up the phone and looked down at Amelia with a wicked grin.

"Want to go jump on daddy?"


End file.
